Yellow and Green
by emyy250
Summary: Each soul has a color. And they say when you meet your soulmate, you can see their soul color. The one you could never see before.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person

Zhalia couldn't see the color yellow. She noticed when she was coloring a picture for her father and there was a crayon shimmering white and green, her soul color. She picked it up and it said it was supposed to be yellow. She asked what yellow was suppose to color and her father said the sun. So she colored the sun with the white and green crayon and hoped it was pretty.

Third Person End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Missing a color

Dante's POV

"Metz?" I landed on the riverbank with a thud.

"Yes, Dante?" He set the basket down on the blanket a little bit farther from the bank. The grass around us glowing softly in white and yellow again.

"Why does the grass glow? And the plants. Not all of it, just like the leaves and stuff. People say it's green, but I don't see green, I think." I explained.

"Well, Dante, it's true you aren't seeing the color green and you may not for awhile. Many kids your age are missing a color, too. You just haven't met your soulmate yet. That's why the grass is glowing. Understand?" He looked at me.

"Soulmates are like girlfriends, right?" No one ever really explained what they were, but they involved girls.

"Normally. Soulmates are someone you trust and love with your whole being. You want to be with them and they want to be with you. It's a tad more complicated than that, but I think that's a good enough explanation for now." He got out the plates and forks while he talked.

"I get it. They're like friends, but you date them." I sat on the blanket.

"They're your best friend. You might not know who your soulmate is right away, remember that. You normally get to know them first before you realize it." He gave me a sandwich.

"It's not sudden?" I chewed.

"Not at first. Maybe a glimpse of color. It varies." Metz ate his sandwich.

"Soulmates are weird." I drank my juice.

"Mmm-hmm. We'll talk about this later on. Why don't you summon Solwing and have him tell you something that's happening at the house?" He told me.

"Really?" I got his amulet out of my shirt and summoned the Titan. I told him to go back to the house and he flew away. It was like 10 minutes before he came back and told me through the Bond that he saw a cat. I huffed.

"What did Solwing see?" Metz asked me.

"He saw a cat." I crossed my arms. Solwing wondered why I was upset and squawked.

"Don't listen to his pouting, Solwing. You did a good job. He just wanted something exciting." My mentor told the bird titan.

Solwing showed me a picture of him fighting another Titan. I scratched his tummy and told him he was a good bird. Then I let him go back in his amulet and ate more food.

Dante's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A little question

Years later

Dante's POV

"Dante?" Lok, my student, asked.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"Is red pretty?" He questioned.

"Um, sometimes. It's very bold and bright. It reminds some people of blood. Blood is red. But it's also passionate and fiery." I tried to explain.

"It sounds nice." He sighed.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"I wanna see red." He said simply.

"Hmm." I hummed and went back to my paper.

He laid down on the couch, "Night night." He closed his eyes and was asleep before I knew it. I smiled a little.

Dante's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zhalia Moon, A Woman of Mystery

"And you're Dante Vale, the Foundation's number one prodigy. Of course, everyone's heard about you." She leaned against the tree. Her shirt was glowing white and yellow, but I think it changed once to another color. It was kinda like blue, but it reminded me more of nature than water. It was only a half second though.

"Zhalia, so you work for the Foundation?" Lok asked.

"Under contract just like Dante." Zhalia said.

"Thanks for the save. Your powers are amazing. You're stronger than Sophie." The blond said, but it made Sophie mad and she glared. He covered his mouth.

"I was in town when I happened to hear about the Organization infiltrating your hotel." The woman explained.

"Aye, you did us good, friend." Cherit gave her a thumbs up.

"I hope you were waiting to be rescued. You got lucky. In this world, you have to look out for yourself." She said.

"It bothers me that the Organization breached our hotel. Could they have a spy in the Huntik Foundation?" I asked.

"Of course they could. Haven't you heard the rumors about the Professor?" Zhalia asked back.

"Who's that?" Lok looked at her.

"He's one of the world's most powerful seekers. His collection of amulets and artifacts are the largest in history. He manipulates heads of state as well as his own men with mind control." She told him.

"Like a power?" He questioned.

"No, there's no magic that I know of that does that." Sophie turned to her fellow student.

Then we went to another safe house because we still had a couple hours before our mission could be started. I think Lok was excited to meet someone else from the Foundation. Zhalia was someone to keep an eye for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trust

Zhalia's POV

Dante walked up to me with a bag. I was reading a book, "Zhalia, what do you make of this?" He tossed it to me.

I opened it, "These are Defoe's amulets! Separating a Seeker from an amulet isn't easy. You must have used the power Sorrowbond."

"Don't go making assumptions. I could've just asked for them nicely." He teased.

"This won't hold them for long," I touched one with my finger, "We need to get them to the nearest Huntik Foundation safe house."

"That's right. While we check in with Guggenheim, I want you to take them." Dante said, pointing at me.

"But all this power- it seems like a waste." I said.

"Unfortunately, they've been bonded to a very evil man for too long to be useful to us." He explained and turned to walk away.

"Hey! Are you sure you want me to do this? I am the least trustworthy member of your team." I asked.

The auburn haired man turned to me and said, "Despite what Sophie says, I know that, at the end of the day, I can trust you."

"Oh! No one's ever said that to me before." I awed and smiled gratefully. For a moment, I saw his coat as its true color, the color of the sun's crayon.

Zhalia's POV End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Newgrange mission

Dante's POV

"Zhalia." I turned to her.

"Yeah?" She asked in surprise.

"Is everything all right?" I questioned.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She walked into the tomb. I frowned as she left and was disappointed that her shirt was glowing white and yellow.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

We walked over to Dante as he jumped off his rock, "Those weren't your average Suits. They were smart and armed with strong Titans. We have to be careful."

"Scarlet, are you okay?" I touched her arm.

"I think so." She said and I smiled.

"Why don't you ask how Zhalia is?" Sophie said sharply.

"Uh, what?" I looked at her.

"Ask how Zhalia is. Oh, no, wait a minute. She's fine. She stood there and did nothing as the rest of us fought for our lives." She was really mad.

"I… I don't know. I suddenly felt sick." She rubbed her arms and didn't look at us.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, we have a mission. Sophie?" Dante looked at her.

"Sure thing." She walked to the wall, "Breakspell! Uh! Uh!" She struggled. It was a few more seconds before the door flashed white and disappeared, "Whatever Seeker locked this, he was really powerful. I can only open the door for a short time."

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

We walked into the hidden room and it had a tall, pointy pillar in the middle and that was pretty much it.

"Uh, Dante?" Scarlet leaned forward.

"Do you see something?" He noticed her.

"No, it's just… I wanted to say it's been really great working with you." She smiled.

"For me too. You do good work." Dante complimented.

"Ugh! If they get any more upbeat, it's going to give me a headache!" I frowned as they looked at the pillar.

"Huh?" She touched the stone.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's ancient Gaelic." She said.

"Ah! So can you read it?" He smiled as he looked at her.

"It'll be a snap for me." She reassured.

"Mmm." I looked at the Deadcalm in my hand.

"Here lies the weapon of the great Dog Warrior." She translated.

"According to history, Irish hero Cu Chulainn was supposedly named after a dog." Dante said.

"And it's local legends that he fought his last battle where Newgrange stands. Right here." Scarlet supplied that tidbit, pointing downward.

"Interesting." Dante said.

"Dante's completely absorbed in his puzzle. Now's the perfect time." I prepared to throw when I felt my lips quiver and eyes widen. I furrowed my eyebrows in determination.

* * *

"See the way Cu Chuliann's holding up his spear? Look familiar?" Dante pointed.

"A Titan!" She cheered and put her hands on Dante's arm and shoulder, "That's how a Seeker invokes one!"

"That must be it." Dante said firmly as I adjusted my aim.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I flashed back to Dante turning to me and saying, _"Despite what Sophie says, I know that, at the end of the day, I can trust you."_

 _"Oh! No one's ever said that to me before."_ I heard my awed response. My hand shook and I frowned.

"The Spear of Cu Chuliann. What was it called?" Dante asked.

"Gybolg." Scarlet answered.

"Holotome, give me the info on a Titan named Gybolg." Dante commanded.

"Gybolg. Attack- four. Defence-three. Type- Gaia-Titan warrior. Size- average. Special abilities- fury blade." It reported.

"That's our boy. Put your hand on the obelisk and call out, "Gybolg."" Dante explained.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I think we're about to make a major discovery." He commented.

My hand shook even more now and I gulped as Scarlet walked to the obeslisk, "No!" I cried.

They turned as Sophie yelled, "Dante, help!"

"Oh!" I gasped.

We ran back up the stairs.

* * *

"What's going on?" Dante helped Sophie up, who was on the ground.

"Lok pushed me through. He's trying to protect me! We have to help him!" Tears welled in her eyes.

"Can you break the seal again?" Scarlet asked.

"I hope so. Breakspell! Uh!" She used the spell and it pitifully fizzled out.

"The seal is stronger from this side. Lend us strength, Metagolem!" Dante summoned his rock Titan.

Dante and Metagolem were trying to pull the door open, "Dragonfist! Uh! Ah!" He actually got it open, although it was very slow, "Uh! Almost got it!"

"Talk about your sitting ducks!" A suit waiting for us said, getting ready to shoot.

"Dante, get down!" Sophie cried.

"I can't let go of the door now." He strained and the suit laughed.

"No, Dante! Aah!" Lok shouted as he was attacked.

"Uh! Lunar! Solar! Hear my call!" Mrs. Lambert summoned her Titans. I didn't think she would actually wear them now.

* * *

"It's over." A suit said.

"Oh, no! Ah!" Sophie ferreted.

"Auger-" He started.

"Hold it! I hope this works on objects. Deadcalm!" I threw the beetle like weapon onto the wall. It flashed green and sunk into the magical door.

It whipped open, making Dante kneel on the ground after all he did, "Uh! Uh! You've had your fun. Now for the rough stuff. ATTACK!" Dante commanded.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!"I summoned my knight Titan.

"Icarus, Feyone, appear! Uuuuuh! Come!" Sophie yelled.

"Gybolg, attack! Uuh!" Scarlet summoned. She did it.

Our Titan stood in front of us. Dante and Scarlet looked at each other and laughed a little, "Uh!"

The suits gasped as Lok rammed them over. We ran to attack and our Titans dutifully followed. Icarus fought the Enforcer. Feyone charged at a Bonelasher. Metagolem and Kilthane went after the enemy Titan as Gybolg got its cousin with its sword. They went send back to their amulets.

* * *

Dante stopped and turned, "Zhalia… Hmm! Mmm. Good job. I knew I could trust you." Then he walked on.

"Uh!" I smiled, partly because I saw his coat turn yellow again. It was so... rewarding.

Dante's POV

"... Good job. I knew I could trust you." I saw a brief hint of green as I turned to walk on. I smiled.

Dante's POV End

* * *

Zhalia's POV

I laid in bed for a minute before rolling on my side and getting the phone, flipping it open and it autodialed Klaus.

"Zhalia, my dear, I hope you have good news for me!"

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I don't." I said.

"What do you mean?" His tone soured.

"I couldn't sabotage the mission. I… I didn't get the chance." I looked to the suitcase.

"You didn't get the chance?" He repeated.

"I'm sorry. It just didn't work out. I can't talk right now." I hung up and put the phone back into its secret compartment, closing it.

"Uh!" I let out a breath as I fell back onto the bed, putting my hands behind my head.

Zhalia's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Betrayal?

Zhalia's POV

I was at the end of the train, outside the car, thinking when Dante asked softly, "Zhalia."

I backed away from the rail, "Dante? Uh, what do you want?" I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"It looks like this mission has you on edge." He said.

"Um… I just have a bad feeling, that's all." I looked at him as he looked away.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"You're the one with something on your mind. It's that Huntik Foundation bigwig you keep visiting, right?" I asked.

"So, you know about Metz?" He said.

"Of course, he's top dog on the Huntik Council." I said.

"And he's also the one who taught me to be a Seeker. He was my whole world and now… He's very sick. I don't know how much longer he has." He said somberly.

I remembered when I was a street kid, crying somewhere when Klaus found me and taught me. I remembered the first time I summoned Gareon, "Dante, I know how you feel. I have someone like that. I'm so sorry." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Zhalia… There's…. something I've been meaning to say." He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were a pretty gold.

"Yes?" I asked.

"And that is… Raypluse!" Dante suddenly shot at a Suit on the roof above us. He ran back inside and I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"Hyperstride!" I jumped up onto the roof.

"Zhalia, what are you doing?" The man asked, now having a Redcap out.

"Touchram!" I aimed the spell and knocked them both off, but the man hung onto the edge of the roof.

* * *

Flashback

 _I was being confronted by a group of bullies. I had a green apple, "Hey, orphan, where'd you get that food?" The girl taunted._

 _"Whatcha you gonna do about it, huh? You're nothing!" The boy in front of me pushed me down and I fell into a puddle._

 _"Yeah, you can't do a thing!" The girl took my apple._

* * *

 _"Make me your leader. I'll show you how to steal food." I tried to convince a gang of older kids to let me join them._

 _"Who's going to take orders from a weakling like you?" One of the boys sneered._

 _"Do you want to eat or not?" I asked._

* * *

 _I was pushed into a wall, "Uh!" I slid down it._

* * *

 _A man was in front of me where I tried to join the older kids, "I like you ambition, but that's not enough. To escape these streets, you must truly love power enough to do anything to get it." He held out his hand and I took it._

 _"No one would follow me. I guess I'm just a nothing." I told him._

 _"Then come with me to the Organization." He offered._

* * *

 _I was with two of Klaus's men when a car pulled up. They opened the door and Klaus was in it._

 _"Hm! You will infiltrate our most troublesome opponents, the Huntik Foundation." Klaus told me._

* * *

Present

"There you are, my pretty double agent." I saw Klaus come in the throne room. I was on the throne.

"Klaus, when this is all over, everyone will show respect for me, right?" I asked.

"Certainly! And once Dante Vale and Lok Lambert are out of the picture, we have no competition for the Legendary Titans." He smiled.

* * *

Lok's POV

"Then this bag must hold Vald's stash of amulets! We actually found it!" I said as the skull started to glow. I held it out as far as I could before tossing it. The skull floated in the air. I gasped.

"Look out!" Sophie ran to me.

"It's a trap!" I yelled as we pushed ourselves against the wall as the skull zoomed past.

"Raypluse!" Sophie shot at the skull but it made a force field.

"We're in trouble now! Oh, my!" Cherit worried.

"Guys, this way." Zhalia told us.

I grabbed Sophie's hand, "Come on, hurry!"

The skull shot at Cherit as we got to Zhalia, "Ah!"

Zhalia spun the wheel to the metal door and we ran in the room it held to, "Close one. Dante sent me to give you two a hand."

"Thanks, but I think I dropped Vlad's amulet bag. We gotta go back." I told her.

"Okay. One of us will act as a decoy." She said.

"Fine, that'll be you." Sophie said.

"It'll have to be. That trap homes in on whichever Seeker nearby holds the strongest amulets and that's me." Zhalia told us.

"How do you know whose Titans are the most powerful? It could target me or Lok while you're trying to distract it." Sophie asked.

"Let's ditch our amulets. If we're not wearing them, then we shouldn't register on the skull's hitlist, right?" I asked.

"Hmm? It could work." Zhalia thought.

"Uh! No way! Too risky!" Sophie didn't like it.

"Wait, I have an idea! Freelancer!" I summoned him, "Cherit, you two stay here. Guard the amulets and call if something happens." I put my amulets in a hole in the wall.

"Aye aye!" Cherit agreed.

"Ok, Lok, we'll do it your way." Sophie reluctantly agreed and went to wall and moved the brick piece.

Zhalia smiled.

We were still in the cell. Zhalia walked to the switch in the cell, "Ready?" She asked and opened the door.

We ran out, "Let's do this! Where's the trap?" I asked after I noticed the skull was gone.

"Right here! Augerfrost!" Zhalia said and she shot me. I flew into a wall. It hurt.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

"Lok! No! You're going to regret that!" I yelled.

"Am I? Farslip!" The traitor used the spell on the mechanisms for the door of the cell, locking Cherit and Freelancer inside.

"Sophie, what's going- Ah!" Cherit yelled as the door slammed.

"I never trusted you, but I didn't think you'd do something like that to Lok." I shouted at her.

"I'm full of surprises. So, what are you going to do? Your amulets are all locked away." She taunted.

"I'm full of surprises too! Attack, Sabriel!" I summoned my Titan, "I'm no fool! I've still got every one of my amulets. All it required was a simple sleight of hand." I had put a rock with Lok's amulets.

"Actually, I was hoping we'd get to fight one-on-one, Sophie." Zhalia told me.

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

"Zhalia verus Sophie? Am I dreaming?" I asked myself as I woke up.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

"Take aim, Feyone, Icarus!" I summoned more Titans.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" Zhalia summoned the black armored knight.

"So, you're part of the Organization?" I accused.

"Life is about power and the Organization is about getting power. That's why we will always dominate!" Zhalia boasted.

"Life's not about getting power, Zhalia. It's about how you choose to use it!" I told her.

"Then let's put it to use! Attack!" She yelled then Kilthane charged.

"Sabriel, defense only!" I instructed. Sabriel met him and their swords clashed before he swung again and Sabriel backed up and blocked with her sword. Icarus charged a blue ball as Kilthane ran at Sabriel. He swerved.

"Honorguard!" I yelled as Gareon tried to sneak attack me, "Nice try, Zhalia!"

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

"I can't let them hurt each other!" I rubbed my head and stood up.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

"I won't give you the chance to try another trick. NOW!" I yelled and we charged.

Kilthane blocked the attack meant for Zhalia from Icarus. I jumped in the air, "Doublespell! Raypluse!"

"What? No!" Zhalia seemed surprised.

"Sophie, don't hurt her!" Lok yelled.

I glanced at Lok, but continued my attack. Zhalia dodged, "Sophie." Lok said.

"You've missed your one chance." Zhalia warned.

"No, I haven't! Boltflare!" I shot her, but she disappeared.

"Sorry, little girl, but that an illusion created by Thoughtspecter power!" She got me in the back.

"Sophie!" Lok yelled.

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

"I can't… I've got no Titans." I whispered to myself.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

"Mindsight!" Zhalia yelled and the power settled over me. I frowned. She smiled.

I kicked, but she blocked it with her arm. I got up and Zhalia said, "I can see your every move. Shadowspeed!"

She sent out a flurry of punches that I couldn't dodge and knocked me back on the ground.

"Now, I'll put you out of my misery!" She announced as I fell unconscious.

Sophie's POV End

Lok's POV

"Zhalia!" I yelled.

She raised her fist and aimed at Sophie. I made it to Sophie just in time, "No!"

"Venomhand!" Zhalia yelled as she jumped.

"Don't do this!" I begged.

"YAAA!" Zhalia yelled as she pulled back her fist again and swung.

Lok's POV End

* * *

Dante's POV

"I see you're no fool, Vale! You are an ideal specimen, that is, for my lab." Klaus told me.

"So, now what? Are you going to finish me off?" I struggled because of Poisonfang.

"No. She is." He said.

"Uh!" I gasped as I turned to who he meant. It was Zhalia.

"You took care of the kids, did you not? Good." Klaus asked her and she gave him a bag. Her hands glowed with Vemonhand, "Now give Dante everything you've got!" He instructed.

"Zhalia, what have you done?" I asked as she walked closer to me.

Her eyes seemed regretful as she thought.

Dante's POV End

Zhalia's POV

Flashback

 _"Zhalia, what have you done, you fool? I told you to take care of the urchins!" Klaus yelled at me. I bowed my head in shame._

 _"But they're just street kids!" I protested._

 _"They are witnesses!" He scolded, "Erase their memories or I'll erase them, understood?"_

 _"They're no different than me." I whimpered._

Zhalia's POV End

Dante's POV

Zhalia raised her fists and yelled. I gasped. She started to swing, "Zhalia…"

Her eyes widen in shock and she gasped as she remembered something.

Dante's POV End

Zhalia's POV

I remembered back to when Dante gave me DeFoe's amulets, "I know that at the end of the day, I can trust you." He smiled.

I heard Lok laugh, "Zhalia, I know you're a good person, no matter how you act."

Zhalia's POV End

Dante's POV

Zhalia squeezed her eyes shut and frowned as she tried to stop thinking about something, "Nooo!" She punched the tile next to me, "Raypluse! Augerfrost!" She shot at the suits.

"That was my chance! Everfight!" I used the healing power and healed. I landed next to Zhalia.

A Bonelasher started to move, but Caliban jumped and cut it in half with his sword. It was sent back to whoever owned it.

"Nein! This can't be happening. Brahe!" Klaus summoned his golem Titan.

It landed on the roof with an earth shaking thud and then Zhalia spoke, "I've made my choice, Dante, but Klaus was like a father to me. I can't fight him."

"I understand. I'll get him while you clean up the rest." I looked at her and then turned back to Klaus before jumping at him.

"I still have the advantage!" Klaus told me.

"You have nothing, not even the ground under your feet. Metagolem!" I summoned my heavy Titan.

He intertwined his fists and hit Brahe on the shoulder and they were wrestling now. Klaus slid a little as they broke the roof he was standing on and the tower next to it. They fell off.

"Dragonfist!" I continued on my course.

"Vemonhand!" Klaus jumped up to meet me and our powers met in the middle before we locked in combat.

I groaned as I fought the poison spell. Klaus grimaced. Our spells grew brighter as Klaus won and I was sent flying back. I barely held onto the roof and was slipping as Klaus jumped in to finish me off.

"Fate has handed me the victory. Farewell." He said, getting ready to fire.

"Raypluse!" Zhalia shot him in the back.

"Poisonfann-" He sputtered as he fell.

"I guess I can't avoid fighting you, after all, Klaus!" Zhalia told her father.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Zhalia! You know, I think of you as my daughter!" He pleaded.

"As long as I live with lies, I'll be nothing, no matter how much power I have. I'm sorry. King Basilisk!" She summoned.

Klaus yelled as he was turned to stone.

Dante's POV End

* * *

Lok's POV

Dante's House

"I'm just glad that Zhalia didn't hurt you two." Cherit told us.

Flashback

 _Zhalia swung and hit the ground next to us. I opened my eyes, "Uh?"_

* * *

 _"I'll finish you two off later!" She tied us to the door wheel._

* * *

Present

"She said she couldn't bring herself to hurt us after witnessing my major stupidity." I repeated.

"Jumping between us was bravery, not stupidity." Sophie smiled.

"Don't forget, Lok, it played a part in bringing Zhalia back to her senses." Dante told me.

"It's weird. Now that I know everything Zhalia went through, I kinda want to forgive her." Sophie touched her lip with her finger.

"Aye! Her life was a hard one at that." Cherit agreed.

"But in the end, she came through for us. I won't forget that!" I smiled.

"Thank you, it means a lot. I've come to say goodbye." Zhalia came out of the shadows.

"You know, you don't have to do that." Cherit told her.

"You heard everyone. We forgive you!" Sophie agreed.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

"But I can't forgive myself." Zhalia looked at the floor. Her shirt turned green and I felt a little upset by the timing.

Dante's POV End

Zhalia's POV

"It's all right. We understand." Dante consoled me. His coat and eyes stopped shimmering white and green. My heart pounded. I burned Dante's soul color into my mind. I wouldn't be able to see him for a while.

"See you." I disappeared in a purple light.

Zhalia's POV End


End file.
